videogamecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
The Mario series was created by Nintendo and primarily revolves around the titular character of Mario trying to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. There have been multiple spinoffs over the years such as Mario Kart, Mario Tennis, Mario Party, Captain Toad Treasure Trackers, Yoshi Island, Luigi's Mansion, Dr. Mario etc.. Mario is the mascot of Nintendo and is synonymous with video games in general. for more information check out the Mario wiki Donkey Kong (1981) Donkey Kong was an arcade platformer game published by Nintendo on July 9, 1981. it was directed by Shigeru Miyamoto and produced by Gunpei Yokoi. The game featured Mario jumping over barrels in order to rescue the damsel in distress Pauline from Donkey Kong. Tetris (1984) On Stage 9 Level 5 in Type B mode at the end you can see Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser Punch-Out!! (1987) Mario is the referee Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (1993) In Link's Awakening, a Yoshi Doll can be obtained as a prize in the Trendy Game. Many enemies from the Mario series make an appearance, including Bloopers, Bob-ombs, Boos, Chain Chomps, Cheep-Cheeps, Goombas, Piranha Plants, Pokeys, Shy Guys, and Thwomps. Also Mamu is the japanese name for Wart and resembles him Kirby Super Star (1995) In the Megaton Punch Challenge you can see Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Birdo in the audience. Mario, Princess Peach, Toad, Luigi and Wario are also in the audience of the King Dedede fight. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (1996) In Super Mario RPG you can find Samus Aran sleeping in Princess Peach's Castle and Link sleeping in the Rose Town Inn. There is also a secret boss named Culex who is an allusion to Final Fantasy. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (1998) In Princess Zelda's Courtyard in Hyrule Castle in a window you can see portraits of Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, and Bowser. Super Smash Bros. (1999) Mario was one of the twelve starter characters as well as Yoshi and Luigi in the original Super Smash Bros., and two stages: Peach's Castle and Mushroom Kingdom as well as Yoshi's Island based off Yoshi's spinoff series. Bob-ombs, Fire Flower, Red and Green Shells and Super Star also make an appearance. Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) Mario, Luigi, Yoshi are playable as well as Dr. Mario, Princess Peach and Bowser. Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach's Castle, and Yoshi's Island as well as it's original version are all revamped and Rainbow Cruise, Yoshi's Story, and Mushroom kingdom II are introduced. The Bob-omb, Fire Flower, Green Shell, Red Shell, and Super Star return and the Freezie, Metal Box, Super Mushroom and Poison Mushroom are introduced. Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (2006) Moogle, Ninja, White Mage, Black Mage and Cactaur from Final Fantasy are unlockable characters Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, Luigi, Yoshi, Bob-omb, Fire Flower, Freezie, Green Shell, Metal Box, Super Mushroom, Poison Mushroom, Super Star, Yoshi's Island(Melee version) and Rainbow Cruise return. Brawl introduced Wario, Mushroomy Kingdom, Delfino Plaza, Mario Circuit, Yoshi's Island, WarioWare, Inc., Mario Bros., Luigi's Mansion, Banana Peel, Golden Hammer, Hothead, Lightning Bolt, Shellcreeper, Sidestepper, as well as Hammer Bro., Kat & Ana, Lakitu & Spinies and Waluigi are summonable from an Assist Trophy and Petey Piranha as a Boss in The Subspace Emissary. Captain Rainbow (2008) Birdo and a Piranha Plant, which appears in Lip's garden, are in Captain Rainbow Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2011) Tekken Tag Tournament 2 features costumes of Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser and Toad as well as a mode called Mushroom Battle which features the Super Mushroom, Mega Mushroom, Poison Mushroom, Golden Mushroom, and Super Star in the Wii U version. Scribblenauts Unlimited (2012) Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi (red, yellow, green, light blue, blue, pink, black, and white), Toad, Bowser, Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, Super Star, Goomba, Koopa Troopa (red and green), Boo, Shy Guy, Yoshi Egg, Coins, Bob-Omb and Chain Chomp are all summonable. Rayman Legends (2013) In Rayman Legends you can unlock Mario's costumes for Rayman and Luigi's costume for Globox and are unlockable by playing 20 minutes. Sonic Lost World (2013) There is free DLC for the Wii U version which has Sonic running around a stage called Yoshi's Island Zone. The stage is in the style of Yoshi's Wooly World and features Piranha Plants Shy Guys and Blue Warp Pipes. Throughout the stage Sonic has to rescue Yoshi eggs. Mario Kart 8 (2014) DLC Pack 1 For Mario Kart 8 features Link, along with his own bike called the Master Cycle and his own course called Hyrule Circuit, Excitebike Arena, Blue Falcon and Mute City from F-Zero. DLC Pack 2 features Villager (Boy or Girl), Isabelle, and a course called Animal Crossing Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/ Wii U (2014) Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Dr. Mario, Mushroomy Kingdom, Yoshi's Island, WarioWare Inc., Delfino Plaza, Luigi's Mansion, Mario Circuit, Yoshi's Island, Bob-omb, Fire Flower, Banana Peel, Golden Hammer, Green Shell, Freezie, Hothead, Lightning Bolt, Metal Box, Poison Mushroom, Super Mushroom, Super Star as well as Hammer Bro., Kat & Ana, Lakitu & Spinies and Waluigi as Assist characters return. Rosalina & Luna, Bowser Jr., 3D Land, Gold Plains, Rainbow Road, Mario Galaxy, Mushroom Kingdom U, Mario Circuit, Wooly World, Gamer, Wrecking Crew, Boomerang, Bullet Bill, Fire Bar, Grass, POW Block, Spiny Shell, Super Leaf as well as Ashley, and Chain Chomp as Assist characters are introduced. Bayonetta 2 (2014) In Bayonetta 2 costumes based off of Princess Peach and Daisy are unlockable and a Chain Chomp is usable as a weapon Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate (2015) There is an armor set for Palico that is based off Mario and Luigi Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) Figures of Bowser are available for Skylanders: SuperChargers Mario Kart, Mario Party, Mario Tennis, Mario Golf Throughout the Mario Kart, Mario Party, Mario Tennis, and Mario Golf series Donkey Kong has been a racer and has had his own track in later games. Diddy Kong appears in Mario Tennis Open Mario & Sonic at the Olympic games Various Mario characters appear in the series Bayonetta.png Bayonetta 2.png Bayonetta Chain Chomp.png Peach.jpg Bowser.jpg Tekken-tag-2-nintendo-6.jpg 183px-MH4-Palico Equipment Render 012.jpg Mariokirby.jpg Mariocrowd.png Nintendo characters in Scribblenauts.jpg 200px-CameoPortraits.png Mario samus.png Mario Link.jpg Cr birdo 130.png -Mario-and-Luigi-Unlocks-in-Rayman-Legends- .jpg Sonic-LW-Yoshi-DLC-Out.jpg 11416304 1236859796339174 492678601535733427 o.jpg Category:Nintendo